Amor Prohibido
by Michiru Angel
Summary: Elsa intenta escapar del amor que siente por Anna, alejándose de su familia usando de pretexto los estudios. Los personajes de Frozen no me pertencen son propiedad de la factoría Disney.


**Amor Prohibido.**

Terminaban las clases en la universidad y nos reuníamos en la salida con Bella, Aurora y Mérida quienes hablaban de sus planes para las vacaciones que recién comenzaban.

Ellas irían a casa de sus padres, mientras que yo me quedaría en el departamento que rentábamos puesto que hacía ya tres años que no visitaba a los míos, la razón, escapaba de un amor imposible, sí me había enamorado de mi hermana Anna.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la parada del autobús y me quedé pensando en cómo estaría mis padres y Anna, suspiré profundo.

"Tierra llamando a Elsa"

Sacudí mi cabeza al ver a Mérida hacer gestos con sus manos delante de mi rostro.

"eh?"

"¿en qué mundo estás amiga mía? entrecierra sus ojos ¿no me digas que estás...?

"hey ahí viene el autobús" dije sin dejarla terminar la frase.

Nos subimos todas al transporte colectivo y yo me senté con Bella no quería que Mérida siguiera interrogándome. Diez minutos después, llegábamos a la parada cerca de donde quedaba el departamento, nos bajamos y las chicas corrieron para alistar sus cosas y partir a casa de sus padres.

Mérida se quedó un poco más atrás y me alcanzó.

"Éste año tampoco irás ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué comes que adivinas amiga mía?"

"Elsa hasta cuando seguirás huyendo, sabes bien que llegará el día en que vas a tener que enfrentarte a ella"

"Si, lo sé Mérida, pero también sé que ese día aún no ha llegado y espero que no lo haga en unos cuantos años más" y apresuré el paso entrando al edificio dejando atrás a mi amiga quien corrió para alcanzarme.

Llegamos al departamento y encontramos a las chicas con sus equipajes listos ya para partir, se despidieron de mí, me desearon felices fiestas de fin de año y una a una fueron dejando el departamento.

Yo me dirigí hacia mi cuarto y saqué del cajón del escritorio un regalo que tenía para Anna, lo había comprado por motivo de su graduación, sonreí mirando la pequeña caja que tenía en mis manos, suspiré y fui hacia el cuarto de Mérida que aún estaba arreglando sus cosas.

Escuché que hablaba con alguien por celular, supuse que eran sus padres, toqué la puerta y ella abrió finalizando la llamada.

"Elsa ¿no me digas que cambiaste de opinión e irás conmigo?"

"Lamento desilusionarte, pero sólo vine porque quiero pedirte un favor"

"¿Un favor?" Dijo levantando una ceja.

"Si, lo que escuchaste, un favor, quería saber si podías llevarle este regalo a Anna, es por su graduación" dije mostrando la cajita que tenía en mi mano.

"Elsa ¿por qué no se lo llevas tu? Te apuesto que sería una hermosa sorpresa para ella"

"No puedo Mérida, sabes bien el por qué"

Mérida se acercó y me abrazó.

"Algún día tendrás que volver a verla, Elsa"

Me separé de ella y sonriendo le dije.

"Tú misma lo has dicho Mérida, algún día"

"Ok tu ganas, pero no podré llevarlo"

"¿Por qué no Mérida? Si vas a ver a tus padres ¿o no?"

"Claro que voy a verlos, pero no puedo llevarlo"

Iba a preguntar nuevamente, pero Mérida no me dejo y tomando sus bolsos me hizo su lado y se dirigió a la puerta, yo iba detrás tratando de convencerla. Antes de abrirla se detuvo.

"Elsa pronto comprenderás por qué no puedo llevar tu regalo"

Sin decir nada más abrió la puerta y salió, dejándome en medio de la sala preguntándome, por qué no había querido llevarle el regalo a Anna.

Suspiré y dejé el regalo en la mesa centro, me dirigí hacia al equipo de sonido lo encendí y me tiré al sofá perdiéndome en la música que sonaba en ese momento y vino a mi mente un nombre, el nombre de la chica que era mi tormento y mi único gran amor.

"Anna..." dije en un suspiro.

Estuve un par de horas absorta en mis pensamientos, tratando de entender porque habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo me tuve que enamorar de la que no debía, de la chica que me estaba prohibida.

Me levanté del sofá, apagué el estéreo y me fui a mi cuarto me recosté en la cama, cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar el día en que supe que mi amor por Anna jamás sería correspondido.

**Flash back**

Había quedado de juntarme con Mérida en el centro comercial, necesitaba hablar con ella acerca de lo que tenía pensado hacer esa noche, ya que sería la última en casa de mis padres, porque empezaría la universidad a la semana siguiente.

Me encontré con ella en la entrada de la heladería y entramos, necesitaba su consejo.

"Bueno Elsa dime para que me trajiste aquí"

"No es tan simple de explicar Mérida, lo que pasa es que como me iré a estudiar a otra ciudad estaba pensando en confesarle a Anna mis sentimientos"

"Elsa ¿tienes fiebre o qué?"

"Oye no me molestes, ni te imaginas lo que me ha costado tomar esta decisión"

"Lo siento amiga, sólo estaba bromeando, y dime ¿Por qué decidiste confesarle tus sentimientos, hasta ahora?"

"Bueno anoche estábamos en mi cuarto con Anna y ella me abrazó muy fuerte y me hizo prometerle que vendría a verla en vacaciones y en cada día libre que tuviese y después me besó muy cerca del labio y me dijo un te amo"

"Wow eso sí que me sorprende Elsa, y ¿que mas pasó?"

"Nada más, yo sólo la abracé y le dije que siempre estaría para ella porque era su hermana, ella sólo suspiró y deshizo el abrazo y se fue a su cuarto"

Mérida se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente

"¡Elsa por todos los dioses! ¿qué clase de respuesta fue esa? Anna se te estaba prácticamente confesando y tú le sales con que son hermanas, definitivamente tú no tienes remedio"

"Bueno tranquila, por lo mismo quiero hablar con ella, quiero aclarar las cosas"

"Elsa, si no hablas con Anna jamás saldrás de la duda y te irás de aquí sin saber qué pudo haber pasado entre ustedes y siempre te estarás preguntando y si esto, y si aquello, y si lo otro, lo mejor es que aclares las cosas con ella de una buena vez"

"Está bien Mérida, pero no te enojes"

"No me enojo, es sólo que no me gustaría verte sufrir Elsa, tu sabes que te quiero mucho y me preocupo por ti"

"lo sé Mérida y gracias por la paciencia que me tienes"

"deja de decir tonterías y vamos a comprarle algo a tu futura novia"

"¡Mérida!"

"¿qué? Si sólo digo la verdad si Anna te acepta se convertirá en tu novia ¿o me equivoco?"

Suspiré "no claro que no te equivocas" dije roja hasta las orejas.

Mérida se echó a reír y nos fuimos a buscar un regalo para Anna.

Buscamos en varias tiendas para terminar en una especialista en chocolates, yo sonreí ya que tanto a Anna como a mí nos fascina ese manjar de los dioses, y me quedé mirando fijamente una caja con diferentes tipos de chocolates y la compré, salimos de la tienda con Mérida y nos encaminamos a nuestras casas.

Cuando llegué saludé a mamá y a papá y les pregunté por Anna, ellos sólo me dijeron que ella llegaría un poco más tarde que de costumbre y que yo debía de alistarme porque tenían una pequeña fiesta de despedida por mi ingreso a la universidad y me iba a ir a estudiar a otra ciudad. Yo los miré sorprendida, pero no dije nada, sólo subí a mi cuarto, dejé los chocolates en mi escritorio, me senté y saqué una hoja de papel y comencé a escribir mi confesión de amor para Anna.

No me tomó mucho tiempo terminar de escribir la nota, ya que se me hacía más fácil expresarme a través de la escritura que hablando, me levanté y me dirigí al baño, me di una ducha corta y me cambié de ropa.

Pasaron unos minutos y bajé al comedor, allí estaban mis padres esperándome. Papá con una gran sonrisa me saludó y me dijo que se sentía muy orgulloso de mí y que me deseaba lo mejor en la nueva etapa que comenzaba y me dio un fuerte abrazo, mamá hizo lo mismo comenzando a llorar, yo la abracé fuerte y le dije que todo estaría bien, que estaría a unas cuantas horas de distancia y que para las vacaciones vendría a casa.

Estábamos en la sala conversando cuando escuchamos el motor de un coche fuera de la casa, me levanté a ver por la ventana y vi a Anna bajar de un auto acompañada de un chico alto, corpulento de cabello rubio y entraron a la casa.

Anna nos vio a todos en living de la casa y sonrió.

"Papá, mamá, Elsa qué bueno que están todos aquí, porque quiero presentarles a alguien"

Tomó al chico de la mano y lo presentó ante nosotros.

"Familia quiero que conozcan a Kristoff"

"¿Quién es Kristoff?" dije levantando una ceja

"Elsa, Kristoff es mi novio"

Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, quise salir corriendo de allí, quería matar a ese imbécil que me había robado el amor de mi hermana, pero sólo le di un fuerte apretón de manos, aunque me hubiese encantado haberle apretado otra cosa, pero tenía que mantener la calma.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte Elsa. Anna me ha hablado mucho de ti y de verdad ya quería conocer a la chica que Anna admira tanto"

Yo le sonreí de mala gana y vi como papá y mamá se levantaron de sus lugares y abrazaron al chico, como dándole la bienvenida a la familia, yo sólo sentía que el mundo se me venía encima.

Aclaré mi garganta y me disculpé, dije que Mérida y yo habíamos quedado en salir, la verdad no aguantaba ni un segundo más cerca de ese tipo que me había robado el amor de mi hermana.

Mamá trató de que me quedara, pero yo no di mayores explicaciones, sólo dije que ya era tarde y que Mérida vendría por mí, ya que al día siguiente tenía que organizar todo para comenzar el lunes a primera hora con los trámites para la universidad y sin decir más me retiré a mi habitación.

Una vez allí tomé un par de bolsos y comencé a echar mi ropa en ellos, una vez listos llamé a Mérida le dije que pasara por mí, mientras hablaba iba guardando algunas otras cosas que sabía iba a necesitar, corté la llamada y lancé los bolsos al suelo, me senté en el escritorio y escribí una nueva nota para Anna, la cual dejaría en vez de la confesión por debajo de la puerta de su cuarto una vez que saliera.

Tomé mi laptop lo guardé en su bolso lo mismo hice con la ps3, tomé la nota y me dirigía a dejarla al cuarto de mi hermana, pero al abrir la puerta me sorprendí al ver a Anna frente a mí, dio un paso al frente y yo retrocedí ambas entramos al cuarto y ella cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Elsa..."

No la dejé terminar, porque la acorralé contra la puerta y la besé en los labios, sabía que me odiaría por eso, pero era la despedida y ya no tenía nada que perder, ella tenía novio y yo la perdía, además me iba a estudiar a otra ciudad y seguí besándola como si quisiera transmitirle en ese beso todo el amor que por ella sentía.

Anna reaccionó y empujándome se separó de mí, se alejó de la puerta quedando en medio del cuarto, yo sólo apreté los puños y volteé a mirarla, su expresión era de ¿pánico, horror, asco? o al menos eso fue lo que yo creí o más bien quise ver, ella que tenía una mano en sus labios y la otra en su pecho.

Yo me apresuré en recoger mis cosas, cuando escuché a mamá decir que Mérida ya había llegado. Salí de mi cuarto con todos los bolsos a cuestas, Anna intentó sujetarme, pero como pude me zafé de ella y bajé las escaleras prácticamente corriendo, sólo quería salir de ese lugar que me estaba matando.

Al llegar a la puerta, mi mamá me abrazó fuertemente y me deseó toda la suerte del mundo, me dio su bendición y un beso en frente, mi papá también hizo lo mismo yo les sonreí y me despedí de ellos.

Una vez fuera, me dirigí al carro de Mérida, y tiré los bolsos en la cajuela del auto y yo subí en el asiento del copiloto. Mérida me miró y echó a andar el carro. Avanzamos unas cuadras y se detuvo.

"Elsa ¿me puedes explicar qué demonios pasó?"

No aguanté más y deje salir las lágrimas que venía reprimiendo desde que Anna me dijo que tenía novio. Mérida se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y me abrazó y fue cuando di rienda suelta al llanto dejando salir todo el dolor que sentía.

"Tranquila amiga aquí estoy para apoyarte ¿si?, pero para hacerlo tengo que saber que paso ¿vale?"

Traté de calmarme y aun sollozando le conté que Anna había llevado a su novio a casa y volví a romper en llanto, una vez más Mérida me abrazó, luego le conté que la había besado en los labios cuando Anna fue a mi cuarto, Mérida no dijo nada y sólo se dedicó a consolarme. Pasarían unos diez minutos cuando logré tranquilizarme un poco y Mérida condujo hasta su casa.

Una vez allí organizamos todo para ir el lunes a inscribirnos a la universidad y así comenzó mi 'nueva vida', lejos de todo y todos los que me podían recordar a Anna.

**Fin del flash back.**

Abrí los ojos y me levanté de la cama, entré al baño, abrí la ducha, me desvestí y me metí al agua fría necesitaba despertar, dejé que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo y me quedé así unos minutos como si quisiera que el agua se llevase todo lo que sentía.

Suspiré y comencé a lavarme el cabello y el cuerpo me enjuagué y salí de la ducha, envolví mi cabello en una toalla, me puse una bata y salí del baño, me tiré a la cama mirando fijamente al techo como si quisiera encontrar algo en él.

No sé porque no podía dejar de pensar en Anna, ya hacían tres años que me había ido de casa, porque no podía estar cerca de ella. Y aún así no había podido olvidarla.

Me giré en la cama y escuché que llamaban a la puerta, me levanté e iba maldiciendo a quien fuese que tocaba a esa hora, pensé que podía ser algunas de las chicas que había olvidado algo, pero ya habían pasado varias horas como para regresarse y sólo pensé en un persona, Mérida, seguro que había regresado por el regalo para Anna.

Abrí la puerta "Mérida sabía que no eras tan malvada como para..." y me quedé sin palabras porque casi tuve que recoger mi mandíbula del piso, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver frente a mí a quien menos esperaba ver en ese momento, si allí estaba Anna con un bolso en su mano.

"Anna..." no alcancé a decir nada más, porque ella se lanzó a mis brazos llorando, soltando el bolso que traía y haciéndome retroceder unos cuantos pasos, pero logré mantener el equilibrio.

Cerré los ojos y abracé a mi hermana con fuerza, mientras acariciaba su espalda, me perdía en su esencia, tres años huyendo de ella y ahora estaba aquí en mis brazos, que broma tan cruel del destino, el amor de mi vida estaba entre mis brazos y yo no podía más que comportarme como lo que era, su hermana.

Anna seguía llorando y entre sollozos decía mi nombre, yo me acerqué a su oído y le susurré palabras tiernas, para luego separarme unos centímetros de ella.

"shhh Anna tranquila, todo está bien"

"No Elsa no lo está" dijo entre sollozos.

La abracé más fuerte y la llevé hasta la sala, Anna se soltó de mi abrazo y se sentó en el sofá, yo fui a cerrar la puerta para luego sentarme su lado.

Anna aun lloraba yo intenté tomar su mano, pero ella no me dejó, yo busqué su mirada, pero ella esquivó la mía y llevando su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un papel, el cual yo reconocí al instante y me puse de pie dándole la espalda.

"Elsa ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?" dijo casi en susurro.

"¿Qué caso tenía el hacerlo, ya tenías novio y para qué hablar de la expresión de tu rostro cuando te besé, no había nada de qué hablar"

Anna se puso de pie y me abrazo por la espalda.

"Elsa yo también te amo"

Esas palabras hicieron que me soltara de su abrazo y me girara para quedar frente a ella y me quedé viéndola sorprendida y vi que me sonreía y tenía una mirada llena de amor, esa mirada como cuando éramos niñas y nos pasábamos horas hablando de todo y de nada.

La quedé mirando por unos cuantos segundos, sin poder moverme, lo que acababa de escuchar me sacó de toda realidad posible, era algo que había soñado oír por años y ahora por fin Anna lo había dicho.

"Entonces Kristoff..."

"Kristoff fue un escape a lo que yo estaba sintiendo por ti, bueno sentía, es decir siento..."

No la dejé continuar porque tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé tiernamente en los labios y me separé de ella y la quedé mirando por unos segundos.

"Elsa yo..."

Y no dijo nada más porque volví a besarla, pero esta vez no solo había ternura en el beso sino también amor y pasión, ella me respondió y la abracé por la cintura y Anna puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, nos separamos para tomar aire y ambas sonreímos.

"No sabes cuánto tiempo anhelé este momento" dije juntando nuestras frentes.

"Yo también lo anhelaba Elsa, desde el día en que te fuiste no puede dejar de pensar en ti y en el beso que me diste..."

No la dejé continuar y la abracé con fuerza "Perdóname" le susurré al oído.

"No hay nada que perdonar" y besó mi cuello.

Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir y un sollozo me delató, Anna levantó su cabeza y separándose soltándose del abrazo, tomó mi rostro y comenzó a secarme las lágrimas con sus pulgares y comenzó a besarme.

Yo respondí con desesperación y la llevé hasta sofá, me senté y ella se sentó sobre mis piernas separando las suyas, mis manos le acariciaban la espalda por debajo de su chamarra, ella se separó un poco de mi para quitársela, sin dejar de besarme y yo comencé a desabotonar su blusa y también desabroché su brasier, que para mi suerte tenía el broche adelante, y me deshice de las dos prendas, dejando sus hermosos senos al descubierto.

De inmediato abandoné sus labios para apoderarme de uno de sus rosados pezones y comencé a succionarlo, Anna se sujeto de mi cuello y echó su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido, yo pase un brazo por su cintura para darle más soporte y así poder disfrutar más de ella.

Con mi otra mano bajé hasta su jeans y lo desabotoné y bajé el cierre, al notar mi movimiento Anna se incorporó y detuvo mi mano, yo me detuve en mis acciones y la miré a los ojos.

"Perdón me dejé llevar por el momento" y desvié la mirada.

Anna tomó mi mentón y me obligó a que la mirarla.

"Elsa, mi amor, no me pidas perdón, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo, quiero que me hagas el amor y yo hacerte el amor a ti, es sólo que me sorprendió tu movimiento"

"Anna yo..."

"Shhh no digas nada" y me besó en los labios, sus manos se perdieron dentro de mi bata, bajándola por mis hombros mientras yo liberaba mis brazos para poder abrazarla y sentir su piel en contacto con la mía.

Anna rompió el beso, me sonrió y se puso de pie, yo también le sonreí y ella me tomó de la mano yo me levanté del sofá y mi bata cayó al piso dejándome completamente desnuda frente a ella, traté de cubrirme, pero ella me detuvo.

"Eres hermosa" y una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla y con su índice delineó mis labios.

"No más que tu" dije y volví a besar sus labios, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, comencé a pasar suavemente mis uñas su piel, notando como cada vez que lo hacía Anna se estremecía, rompí el beso y ella abrió los ojos y me miró un poco confundida, le sonreí.

"Amor ¿estás segura de querer hacerlo"

"Claro que estoy segura mi vida, he esperado este momento por años Elsa, te amo y quiero ser tuya"

Sonreí y la volví a besar y puse mis manos sobre sus jeans y comencé a bajarlos junto con su ropa interior, ella me ayudó sentándome otra vez en sofá y apoyándose en mis hombros levantó un pie y luego el otra para que yo terminara despojándola de su ropa.

Anna volvió a sentarse en mis piernas en la misma posición de antes y me besó con pasión, yo respondí a su beso lamiendo sus labios como pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, ella me lo concedió separándolos y nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza que hacía avivar más el deseo de poseernos.

Tomé a Anna por la cintura y la recosté en el sofá, quedando yo sobre ella y abandoné sus labios para besar su cuello y sentí que ella dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, me acerqué a su oído "te deseo" le dije y seguí besándola, pero esta vez fui descendiendo desde su cuello, hasta su clavícula y seguí bajando hasta llegar a sus hermosos senos.

Comencé a besar uno y atrapé su rosado pezón con mis labios, y lo acaricié con mi lengua haciendo pequeños círculos en él, Anna respiraba más rápido y dejaba escapar uno que otro gemido con mi nombre, cambié de seno y le comencé a darles las mismas caricias, mientras mi mano seguía acariciando el que mis labios habían dejado.

Regresé a los labios de mi amada y la besé, mientras mi mano bajaba hasta su intimidad, rompí el beso y ella abrió los ojos, la miré fijamente.

"¿Estás segura?" volví a preguntar.

"Más que segura" dijo y pasando su mano por detrás de mi cuello me atrajo hacia ella y me besó apasionadamente.

Con mi mano comencé a acariciar su vientre, y bajé lentamente hasta su sexo, sintiendo como mis caricias hacían que se estremeciera.

Anna separó sus piernas y mi dedo buscó el pequeño bultito que poco a poco, fue poniendo duro a medida que mi dedo lo estimulaba haciendo que mi amante gimiera de placer.

Dejé sus labios para besar su cuello y me acerqué a su oído y le dije un te amo para bajar otra vez por su cuello hasta sus senos donde me apoderé uno y comencé a lamerlo y a succionarlo.

Con mi dedo comencé a acariciar la entrada del sexo de mi amada y lentamente lo introduje, Anna soltó un grito entre placer y dolor, lo que hizo que detuviera mis acciones.

"¿Amor estás bien?"

"Si mi amor...lo estoy"

"¿Te hice daño?"

"No mi vida estoy bien"

"¿Segura?"

"Si mi amor segura"

Y me atrajo hacia ella besándome en los labios y yo continué amándola, con mi pulgar acaricié su clítoris, mientras iba lentamente introduciendo mi dedo en su sexo.

Anna seguía un poco tensa y yo dejé sus labios para decirle palabras tiernas y llenarla de besos y así poco a poco se fue relajando y comenzó a mover sus caderas a ritmo de mi mano.

Aceleré un poco el ritmo y ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo mi nombre, yo seguí besándola y pegué mi cuerpo mas al de ella introduciendo mi dedo lo más que pude dentro de su intimidad.

Anna respondió arqueando su espalda y arañándome la espalada, lo que me excitó aún más y comencé a moverme más rápido, dejé sus labios para besar sus senos una vez más, mientras mi dedo buscaba ese punto que la haría explotar de placer y lo encontré y comencé a acariciarlo haciendo que mi amante gimiera más fuerte.

Me apoyé en una mano separándome de ella para darle más libertad de movimiento y vi como tenía su cabeza echada hacia atrás con sus labios entreabiertos gimiendo mi nombre.

Noté como su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse lo que hizo que yo comenzara a mover mi dedo nuevamente y no tardó mucho en tocar el cielo, porque me lo hizo saber moviendo sus caderas más rápidamente para luego dejarlas quietas y arqueando su espalda dejó salir un fuerte gemido que llevaba mi nombre, dejándose caer al sofá respirando muy agitadamente mientras yo retiraba mi dedo lentamente de su intimidad y la besaba tiernamente en los labios.

Busqué su mano para entrelazarla con la mía y noté que en mis dedos había algo más que sus jugos.

"¡Anna!" dije separándome de ella y sentándome en la orilla del sofá.

Ella aún tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración se incorporó.

"¿Qué, que sucede?"

"¿Qué, qué sucede? Esto sucede" dije y le mostré mi mano.

Ella bajó la mirada y se sentó en la otra orilla del sofá, abrazándose las rodillas, escondiendo su rostro en ellas.

"Creí que si te lo decía no ibas a querer..." y no pudo continuar porque se le quebró la voz.

Yo me acerqué a ella y abracé y Anna comenzó a llorar.

"Es... que...es que...yo quería que tu...que tu... fueses mi... primera vez"

La abracé con fuerza.

"Amor me lo hubieras dicho, así yo hubiese sido más cuidadosa contigo"

"Lo sé...pero...pero tuve miedo...a que...a que me...rechazaras"

"Shhhh Ya mi vida no llores, todo está bien"

Me separé de Anna y busqué su mirada, ella se secó las lágrimas y yo le sonreí.

"Jamás te rechazaría Anna, porque yo te amo más que a mi propia vida" y la volví a abrazar, esta vez ella buscó mis labios y me besó.

"Elsa quiero amarte"

"Anna no es..."

"Shhh quiero hacerte sentir lo que tú me hiciste sentir"

Y sin decir nada más me besó y me recostó en el sofá quedando ella sobre mí y comenzó a acariciarme, pasó sus uñas por mis muslos, lo que hizo que me estremeciera y siguió subiendo por mis caderas, por mi cintura y mi torso hasta que llegó a mis senos.

Los tomó y comenzó a acariciarlos yo gemí en su boca, dejó mis labios y besó mi cuello sentí como clavó sus dientes en el haciéndome gritar su nombre. Anna puso su muslo entre mis piernas presionándolo contra mi sexo yo respondí moviendo mis caderas buscando mas contacto.

Anna volvió a morderme el cuello y apretó mis senos arrancándome un fuerte gemido, se separó de mí y yo abrí los ojos encontrándome con su mirada.

"¿Te gusta?" dijo en un tono coqueto, apretando un poco más su muslo contra mi sexo.

"Mmmmm ssi..."

"¿Si qué Elsa?" volvió a hacer presión

"Ahh si...me gusta"

"Eso está mejor" y me besó nuevamente en los labios e introdujo su lengua la cual comenzó una batalla con la mía por cual quería ser la que dominara.

Una de sus manos dejó de acariciar uno de mis senos y bajó hasta mi entrepierna, Anna quitó su muslo y lo reemplazó por su mano, yo separé más mis piernas y ella introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí, lo que hizo que yo arqueara la espalda y apretara mis puños contra el cuero del sofá y comenzó a moverlos rápidamente, mientras sus labios se apoderaban de uno de mis senos.

Yo gemía su nombre y movía mis caderas a su ritmo, sentía como su mano chocaba contra mi clítoris provocando que me excitara cada vez más, de pronto Anna sacó sus dedos y mi cuerpo se resintió por su ausencia. Abrí los ojos y la vi sonriendo.

"Anna...por favor" dije jadeando.

"por favor ¿Qué Elsa? dijo sonriendo.

"No te detengas"

Dejó escapar una sonrisa y me besó en los labios y volvió a introducir sus dedos dentro de mí, pero esta vez sus movimientos eran más lentos y su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris haciendo pequeños círculos que solo hacían que mi excitación aumentara cada vez más, rompí el beso y dije su nombre en un gemido.

"Anna..."

Ella otra vez mordió mi cuello.

"Anna..."

Bajó hasta mis senos atrapando uno nuevamente con sus labios.

"Anna...por favor...deja de torturarme"

Ella me miró y sonrió.

"Pídemelo Elsa"

"¿Qué?"

"Dime que es lo que quieres" y sus dedos se quedaron quietos dentro de mí.

"Anna no..."

"¿No que Elsa?"

"No pares"

"Dime lo que quiero escuchar y continuaré"

"Anna mmm"

Sentí como movió sus dedos dentro de mí, peor se detuvo otra vez,

"Amor sigue ¿si?"

"Dime lo que quiero escuchar"

Volviendo a mover sus dedos muy lentamente y mis caderas respondieron siguiendo su ritmo.

"Amor...no te detengas"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres mi vida?" y sus dedos entraron más en mí haciendo que se me escapara un gemido, peor otra vez se detuvieron.

"Amor por favor"

"¿Por favor que mi vida?"

Y otra vez comenzó a mover sus dedos, pero ahora rápidamente, mi cuerpo reaccionó estremeciéndose y arqueé mi espalda y de nuevo disminuyó la velocidad.

"Anna... por favor...no pares...quiero...quiero...llegar" dije entre jadeos

Ella sólo sonrió y me besó desesperadamente en los labios mientras sus dedos comenzaban a entrar y salir de mí nuevamente, pero esta vez con un ritmo continuo que mis caderas pudieron seguir y que me llevaban cada vez más cerca del cielo.

Anna dejó mis labios para besar mi cuello y lo volvió a morder, yo estaba a punto de venirme, pero ella sacó sus dedos, yo iba a reclamarle por su acción pero no me dio tiempo porque juntó nuestros sexos y comenzó a mover sus caderas muy rápidamente, yo estaba a punto de explotar de placer cuando la escuché gemir en mi oído que estaba a punto de llegar.

tomé sus caderas para aumentar el contacto de nuestros sexos dejándome llevar, sintiendo como nuestros gemidos iban al unísono, como mi cuerpo y el de ella comenzaban a tensarse, solo un par de movimientos más y toqué el cielo unos segundos después Anna hizo lo mismo ambas gemimos nuestros nombres y ella se dejó caer sobre mi pecho.

Ambas respirábamos agitadamente, pero no dejamos de acariciarnos, Anna buscó mis labios y me dio un corto pero tierno beso, yo suspiré.

"Anna, mi amor, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Si claro" dijo con voz soñolienta.

"¿Dónde aprendiste hacer...eh...bueno...lo que hiciste?" dije sonrojándome.

"Veo películas, mi vida" dijo y se quitó de mi pecho poniéndose de pie, yo también hice lo mismo.

"¿Quieres comer algo?"

"A ti"

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas y ella sólo se rió, la tomé de la mano y la llevé hasta mi habitación, donde volvimos a amarnos hasta quedar sin fuerzas y caer rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
